once_upon_a_gleeful_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Bulletproof/I Will Survive
Bulletproof/I Will Survive 'is a mashup containing songs originally by ''La Roux/Gloria Gaynor. It was sung by Robert Cloak & The Flawless Fantasy Boys in the third episode of the first season, Bring It On. Lyrics '''Robert At first, I was afraid, I was petrified. Kept thinking, I could never live without you by my side But then I spent so many nights thinking, how you did me wrong. And I grew strong and I learned how to get along Michael Been there, done that messed around. I'm having fun, don't put me down. I'll never let you sweep me off my feet Arthur I won't let you win again. The messages I tried to send. My information's just not going in. Kyler Burning bridges shore to shore I break away from something more. I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap Eric Go on now, go, walk out the door, just turn around now. 'Cause you're not welcome anymore. Weren't you the one, who tried to hurt me with goodbye? Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die? Robert & The Flawless Fantasy Boys This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof. This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof Chandler It took all the strength I had not to fall apart. Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart. And I spent, oh, so many nights just feeling sorry for myself. I used to cry but now I hold my head up high Martin Do, do, do your dirty words. Come out to play when you are heard There's certain things that should be left unsaid Liam Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch. And life's too short for me to stop. Oh baby, your time is running out Peter I won't let you turn around. And tell me now I'm much too proud All you do is fill me up with doubt Robert & The Flawless Fantasy Boys This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof. This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof The Flawless Fantasy Boys This time I'll be bulletproof. This time I'll be bulletproof Robert Go on now, go, walk out the door, just turn around now. 'Cause you're not welcome anymore. Weren't you the one, who tried to break me with goodbye? Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die? Danny, Hinton & Robert with The Flawless Fantasy Boys Oh, no, not I, I will survive. Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive. I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give And I'll survive, I will survive, Robert & The Flawless Fantasy Boys I will survive! Videos Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Sung By The Flawless Fantasy Boys Category:Songs Sung By Robert Cloak Category:Songs Sung By Michael Friend Category:Songs Sung By Arthur Smith Category:Songs Sung By Kyler Wilde Category:Songs Sung By Eric Goldberg Category:Songs Sung By Chandler Little Category:Songs Sung By Peter Pratt Category:Songs Sung By Danny Tomlinson Category:Songs Sung By Hinton Bextor